Green
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Sequel to Raura Livestream. A certain blonde's Disney channel original movie has gotten a sequel. A certain brunette isn't too thrilled. Laura Marano is officially a passenger on the worry train. Woot woot!
1. The Prologue

**So after my last fic, there were some requests for a sequel (ok like two people wanted one but I have no life so why not?). You wanted it, here it is.**

**Ha I wish I owned them.**

* * *

"Good morning!" Laura's alarm sang. She groaned as her dream was interrupted. Not only was it amazingly vivid, but it also featured her wonderful boyfriend, Ross Lynch.

She and Ross had been together for almost a year now, and they were very happy. The fans were supportive and their families got along great. The Raura ship had set sail and it looked like nothing but clear waters ahead.

Until you threw a certain couple of surfers in their path.

She got dressed and headed downstairs to find Ellen, her mother, and Vanessa, her older sister, sitting at the table going over Vanessa's lines for Switched At Birth. When the two saw the youngest Marano enter the room they both put their scripts down and trained their eyes on Laura.

"What's up with you guys?" Laura laughed, heading to the fridge in the corner of the room.

"Have you congratulated Ross yet?" Ellen asked, turning in her chair so she could continue to watch Laura as she pulled a peach out of the bottom drawer.

"On what?" Laura closed the door and went for a bowl.

"You haven't heard yet?" Vanessa said, accompanied by a small chuckle.

"Nope," Laura shook her head casually. If it were anything big Ross would've called to let her know by now.

"They announced it yesterday afternoon on Radio Disney," Vanessa added.

"I don't normally listen to Radio Disney," the younger sister shrugged.

"Teen Beach Movie got a sequel," Ellen replied. The news was followed by the crash of a white plastic bowl hitting the kitchen floor and a peach rolling out into the hallway.

"What?" Laura gasped.

"Isn't that great?" Ellen smiled.

"Um... yeah," Laura nodded, trying her best to convince everyone that she was fine.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick," Vanessa commented.

"No, I- I just didn't sleep too well last night," Laura shook her head and ducked down behind the island to pick the bowl up, she took the opporunity to take a few deep breaths and regain her composure.

"Was it because of that dog that wouldn't stop barking? Because I heard that too," Vanessa nodded as Laura stood.

"Yes, that was definitely it," Laura agreed, setting the bowl on the counter. She rushed past Vanessa and Ellen and back up to her bedroom.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Ross, because she was, and Ross wasn't the problem, nor was Teen Beach Movie.

It was Ross' co-star: Maia Mitchell.

And it wasn't anything personal, Maia was _beyond_ sweet, judging by the few times Laura had the opportunity to meet her. But Maia and Ross seemed to have a very close relationship, and no matter how many times Ross assured Laura that nothing was going on between he and Maia their relationship bothered Laura a lot.

But before you judge her, put yourself in her shoes. Your boyfriend has been taking very intimate pictures with a gorgeous, Australian actress. How would you feel?

Yes, she was aware of the fact that Maia was dating a man named Ramy, but even if the closeness of Ross and Maia's relationship was just for promotional purposes, Disney obviously didn't care about the fact that Maia was seeing someone, why would Ross seeing someone make a difference?

Yep, Laura Marano was officially a passenger on the worry train.

* * *

**It was short, less than 650 words, in fact. Don't hate me. I plan on posting more tonight. I just felt that this needed it's own chapter, hence the reason it's titled: The Prologue. **

**Stay tuned, the first actual chapter should be up in a few hours. XOXO**


	2. Artichoke Green

**And, here it is. The first real chapter.**

* * *

She needed a plan. A good one. Laura couldn't let this stupid movie mess everything up. She should've called Ross and told him how she felt, she could've talked to Vanessa and asked what she thought, but no. What did she do?

She called Maia.

Why she called Maia, she may never know. It wasn't like contacting Maia would make a difference, in fact she might just make things worse. But instead of listening to the reasonable little voice in the back of her head like usual, Laura picked up her phone and found Maia's name in her contacts.

A swarm of butterflies was unleashed in her stomach as she waited to hear Maia on the other side of the call.

"Laura?" Maia asked.

"Hi, Maia, sorry to bother you, but I heard that Teen Beach Movie is getting a sequel?" Laura began to pick the nail polish off of her thumb as she paced around her bedroom.

"Yes! Isn't that amazing? I'm so excited, and hey, congrats on season three of Austin & Ally, you all deserve it," Maia said cheerfully. Laura smiled, this girl was way too hard to hate, and there was no way she could do it.

"Thanks. Congrats to you too, I caught a couple episodes of The Fosters, well done," Laura said.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit nervous," Maia obeserved.

"No way, I'm fine," Laura quickly went back to the excuse she'd used with Vanessa and her mom, "my neighbor's dog wouldn't stop barking last night, I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh, I know how you feel. My neighbor had a baby a while back and she screamed pretty loud the first few months after they brought her home," Maia said understandingly.

"I have to go, sorry if I bothered you," Laura sighed.

"Oh it was no problem!" Maia assured.

"Well I'm glad, bye."

"I'll talk to you later, Laura," Maia said and Laura hung up.

So it was confirmed, there was a Teen Beach Movie 2 in the making, but Laura didn't have too much time to dwell on it because suddenly her phone was lit up and Ross' name was flashing across the screen.

"Hey, Ross, what's up?" she asked.

There was a loud crash on the other end, followed by Ross screaming "Rocky! Knock it off!"

"Is everything okay?" Laura chuckled.

"Yeah, Rocky's just being a doofus, the usual," Ross rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Teen Beach Movie?" Laura tried to keep her tone from leading him to believe she was angry.

"Actually that's what I was calling about, isn't it cool?" Ross said excitedly.

"Yeah, I just got done talking to Maia, it's great," Laura agreed half-heartedly.

"Speaking of Maia, she and I are doing an interview on Radio Disney this afternoon, I was thinking maybe you could drop by if you're not too busy.

"I'm supposed to stop by Raini's house to pick something up, but I guess I could visit you guys, it'll be nice to see Maia again," Laura said.

"Awesome! See you then!" Ross hung up.

Laura closed her phone and tossed it onto her desk. She let out a loud groan and flopped onto her bed.

* * *

When she arrived, Ross and Maia had just finished the interview.

"Hey Laur!" Ross said, engulfing Laura in a hug. He kissed the top of her head and released her.

"Hi Ross," Laura smiled, she was ready for their movie date.

"Laura! It's great to see you again!" Maia said, giving her a quick hug.

"You too! You look great," Laura grinned.

"Thanks, so do you!"

"Could we get some pictures?" a man that Laura wasn't familiar with asked.

"No problem," Ross and Maia made their way to stand beside each-other as the man took a couple pictures. No, Laura was not jealous. She totally understood that this was for TBM promotion. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Say cheese!" the photographer said as Laura butted between the two.

"Oh, great idea! Let's take some with Laura," Maia smiled, wrapping an arm around Laura's shoulders.

"Sounds good," Ross agreed, grabbing Laura's waist (yes he'd conquered his fear).

The photographer looked confused, but continued snapping a few more pictures.

"So, what movie should we see?" Laura asked as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Oh! A movie! That sounds like so much fun! There are so many good ones out. Like _We're the Millers, _oh or _The Sea of Monsters_ **(1)**, or maybe we should see _Jobs_, that one looks good!" Maia went on about the movies showing in the LA area.

"Oh actually Ross and I-"

"I dunno, I kinda wanna see _Planes_," Ross shrugged. Laura tried to tell him that this was supposed to be a date, but he obviously didn't read facial expressions.

"Whatever, we can decide when we get to the theater," Maia waved a hand like it was no big deal.

So not only had TBM2 been confirmed, but Laura had just bought herself an afternoon with the stars.

* * *

"You know what movie looks good? _You're Next._" Maia said, staring up at the poster. She and Ross had been bickering about movies all night while Laura stood back and wished she'd spent the night with Raini instead.

"Um... I think we should see _Planes_, look how cute it is," Ross pointed towards the poster across the lobby, trying to distract Maia from the horror movies.

"Laura what do you think?" Maia asked, "What movie should we watch?"

"Whichever one is the shortest," Laura mumbled.

"Huh?" Ross continued to study the _Planes_ poster.

"Nothing, whatever you guys wanna see is fine."

"Since Ross is too scared to see a scary movie, let's watch _Jobs,_" Maia decided, starting towards the counter to buy herself a ticket.

"I thought this was supposed to be a date," Laura turned to her boyfriend.

"I thought we were just gonna hang out," Ross shrugged.

"You're an idiot," Laura rolled her eyes and followed Maia.

"What'd I do?" Ross asked.

* * *

Laura had been sulking in her anger for an hour and a half now.

The stars of Teen Beach Movie had been whispering back and forth about the movie all night, and Laura was pretty sure the rest of the theater hated them both as much as she did right now.

It seemed like forever but finally the credits were rolling across the screen and the room was lit up again.

"That was great," Maia said, making her way down the row of seats and back out into the lobby, followed by Ross and Laura.

Ross agreed, "Yeah, I really liked the part where-"

"Could we get a picture?" two girls asked.

"Of course," Maia nodded. Laura started to fix her jacket, ensuring that she'd look alright in the picture when the taller of the two girls shoved an iPhone in her face, signaling that she wanted Laura to take the photo.

"Oh... kay," Laura sighed. The girls posed with Ross and Maia and Laura clicked the button as the shutter went off.

"Would you like a photo with Ross and Laura too? I would be happy to take it," Maia offered. Laura was begining to like her a little more.

"Who?" the shorter girl asked. Ross pointed to his girlfriend.

"Oh... no thanks," she took the iPhone from Laura and left with her friend.

"That was awkward," Maia muttered.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," Ross grabbed Laura's hand and the three of them started towards the door.

* * *

**That was short, but we're just getting started everybody take a chill pill. **

**1- I wanna see this movie so bad oh my gosh.**


	3. Asparagus Green

***Trish voice* guess who got a brand new laptop charger? (hint: the answer is ME). See today after school me and my mom drove to Canton (it's in Michigan ok) to pick up this stupid charger so while we were there we went shopping and I bought a bunch of junk I didn't need.**

**This means two things:**

**1, I can update.**

**2, I can update regularly (then again I say this a lot oops).**

**Also, S/O to Zara for making sure I stop slacking off.**

* * *

"Hey, how'd your date go?" Vanessa asked as Laura closed the front door.

"Oh you mean the date with Ross and Maia?" Laura sighed, pulling her shoes off.

"Why was Maia there?" Vanessa peeled the top off a container of yogurt.

"Because Ross is an idiot," Laura replied, "could you pass me a GoGurt?"

"Sure," Vanessa said quietly, opening the refrigerator, "so since we're on the topic, how _do_ you feel about Ross and Maia's relationship?"

"They claim it's just platonic, but judging by the pictures I've seen I'm not so sure..." Laura replied.

"You trust Ross don't you?" Vanessa tossed the tube of yogurt to her sister across the room.

"Of course, I mean what is a relationship without trust? I trust him," she said, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Vanessa commented.

"I'm just tired," Laura shook her head.

"You've been 'tired' all day," Vanessa crossed her arms and shot her sister an I'm-not-buying-this-crap look.

"I'm going to bed," Laura took her GoGurt and went upstairs.

* * *

The light was off, the house was quiet, and Laura was wide awake. Laying in bed with her blanket wrapped tightly around her, the actress couldn't get those girls out of her mind. Did they _really_ not know who she was?

If they didn't know who she was, why did they know Maia? Austin & Ally had been on Disney Channel way before Teen Beach Movie was even a thought. If people were already recognizing Maia more than her, did that mean TBM was more famous than Austin & Ally? Was Maia more famous than Laura?

And if Maia was more famous than Laura, would Ross like her more? What if Maia went on to win Oscars and Grammys and Laura faded off into nothing? Everyone would forget about her, including Ross. Maia would become Disney's 'It Girl' and Laura would be discarded.

Maia was already getting more attention. Teen Beach Movie premiered 3 months ago and she was pretty sure Maia had gotten more publicity than Laura had in the entire 2 years of Austin & Ally.

"Okay, Laura, that might be a little over-dramatic," she whispered to herself.

She continued to compare Maia to herself to the point where she felt like crap.

Laura thought maybe getting on Twitter would cheer her up. She liked talking to all the fans and it was funny how sometimes they type 'ASDFGHJKL', it was one of her favorite things to do. It made them happy, which, in turn, made her happy.

She scrolled through her mentions, looking for some interesting things, but she couldn't help but notice a reoccurring tweet. The fans kept tweeting the same thing 'Have you read this article yet?!' and 'How do you feel about this?' which were all accompanied by a link.

She knew she probably wouldn't like what she saw, but the curiosity got the best of her and she clicked the link anyway.

At the top of the page was a picture that _she _had taken earlier that night. The picture of Ross and Maia and those two girls.

The headline read:

**_Teen Beach Movie costars on a date?_**

"No! No the Teen Beach Movie costars were _not _on a date! The idiot blonde one was supposed to be on a date with his girlfriend but his stupid Australian costar crashed it!" Laura screamed at her iPad mini, as though it was supposed to offer some sort of explanation.

"Laura, are you okay?" Vanessa called from her room down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She replied, trying to laugh it off.

She skimmed through the article, mostly because she knew it wasn't true, the last sentence is what bothered her:

It seems these two have finally gotten around to confessing their feelings to one another.

What was _that_ supposed to mean? They could've just been seeing a movie as friends! Laura did it with Calum all the time and nobody ever stopped to ask, 'Hey, maybe those two are dating!'. How come it was so different with Ross and Maia?

Wait, why was she even acting like this was a possibility? Of course they weren't on a date, because Laura was _there_.

She mentally face palmed.

But what feelings was this dumb article even talking about? The only feelings between Ross and Maia were of friendship, and nothing more. Right?

It's not like she had reason not to trust Ross, because he never gave her one. He was sweet and romantic and sentimental. The Romeo to her Juliet, the Tony to her Maria, the Jack to her Rose, the Noah to her Allie. He wouldn't hurt her. Right?

"No," she stopped and took a deep breath, "Laura, don't get jealous. Put those feelings away. You know they weren't on a date, and that's all that matters," she told herself.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to a text from Ross.

Sent: 7:14 am

Hey i know u were expecting a 1 on 1 date last night and i wanna make it up to u, pick u up at 8 tonight?

She smiled and replied.

Sent: 8:00 am

Sounds great! See you then!

Maybe he could explain this ridiculous headline, they'd have a good laugh and eat a nice meal. Everything would work out fine.

"Just relax, Laura," she told herself, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"I had a great time, Ross," Laura said quietly as she leaned back on the blanket.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked her.

"Just thinking," she shook her head and decided to ask him. It was now or never, "have you by any chance read that article about you and Maia?"

"What article? There's tons," he laughed.

"Lemme see your phone and I'll show you," she held her hand out.

"We really gotta get you an upgrade," he chuckled, pulling it from his back pocket. She went to the magazine's website and found the article that had been bothering her all day, she then handed him his phone back.

He read the headline and nothing more, instead he lowered his phone and gave her a look, "Laura," he sighed.

"I know it's stupid of me to be so worked up about this but it's not that-"

"Laura, you know this article is bullshit," he told her, "Maia could never make me feel the same things you make me feel."

"I shouldn't have said anything, now I feel like an idiot," she grumbled.

"No! I'm glad that you did, I want you to be able to talk to me about things like this, I want communication in this relationship," he assured her, "Kay?"

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked quietly. He nodded and kissed her temple, "I love you too."

* * *

**Asdfghjkl short and I tried to add a little fluff.**

**Okay wait do you wanna hear a joke? What did the shark eating a clownfish say to the other shark? This tastes funny.**

**I've been laughing about that since like last Wednesday. My friend told it to me in English because he thought it was stupid but it's hilarious. Don't lie.**


	4. Fern Green

**I swear if it wasn't for Zara this would never get done.**  
***Taylor Swift voice* Like, ever.**

* * *

It had been a good day so far, not very eventful though, but Laura was okay with that. Vanessa sent her to CVS to pick up some "girl things" and that's where she saw it. On the cover of BOP! Magazine, the picture of Ross and Maia, looking very coupley on the red carpet.  
She clears her throat and pretends she doesn't see it, instead she glances around for the things her sister needs. Then she decides that maybe it won't hurt to just read over the article for a moment, she's got a little time to spare.  
According to the table of contents, the story on "Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell's Blooming Relationship" is on page 14, so she flips to that one.  
"Are Ross and Maia more than friends?" She reads quietly to herself, then she scoffs. Because obviously none of the magazines are aware of the fact that both Ross and Maia are in happy relationships.  
Then again, these pictures are looking less platonic every time.  
She sighs because it seems like these magazines will never let up with the Raia thing. It's getting qutie annoying. And she wouldn't dare say it out loud, but she's getting kind of jealous.  
She closes the magazine and tosses it back on the shelf, not even bothering to make sure it's in the right place, which is a very un-Laura like thing to do, but at this point she couldn't care less.  
She grabs her sister's things and checks out, now all she wants to do is go home and listen to her sad playlist.  
When she gets home she makes the mistake of looking over her twitter. Fans are tweeting her the link to another article and she already knows it'll break her heart, but she's made lots of dumb decisions tonight, how much could one more hurt?  
She only sees the picture, that's all it takes. It's Ross and Maia standing together inside a resteraunt, and he's feeding her. Like, actually feeding her. With a spoon.  
She exits twitter and shuts her iPad off. Rydel is calling her cell phone, but she turns that off too. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, she just wants to lay in bed and do nothing.  
It's been a half hour and by now Laura's realized that 'doing nothing' isn't really her thing. Instead she decides to do what's best for her. She turns her phone on and finds Ross in her contacts.  
"Hello?" his voice is rough and he sounds tired, she glances at the clock, it's 2 am and the thought has just now occurred to her that he may be asleep. Suddenly she feels guilty, but this couldn't wait until morning.  
"It's Laura-"  
"I know, I have caller ID... we do live in the 21st century you know?" he with a sleepy chuckle. Normally she would laugh along, but she's not in the mood. That's how he knows something is wrong.  
"I think maybe we should see other people," she resists the urge to add 'although it seems you've already started' because now isn't the time for that and it's not something she'd ever do anyways.  
"What?" Ross is wide awake now.  
"I know you said there was nothing going on between you and Maia but..." she sighs, unable to find the right words.  
"Laura what are you talking about? You were fine yesterday."  
"It hurts, Ross. To see you with her," she tells him, "I'm tired of hurting inside. I'm tired of the pain in my heart than never seems to go away. I'm tired of seeing you guys together on magazine covers, it hurts. I think this is what's best for me."  
"It's all for promotion, Laura you know that!" He continues.  
"I understand, but until this promotion is over... we're done," she says with tears in her eyes. She loves him more than anything, but now she's feeling like she doesn't matter. And suddenly she can sympathize with Ramy, Maia's boyfriend. This must be how he feels all the time.  
"Laura... you don't really mean that," he says.  
"I do, Ross, I mean it," and she hangs up. She's upset, frustrated, broken, and relieved all at the same time and she doesn't know where to put this emotions, she ends up throwing her phone across the room. She's half sobbing half screaming into her pillow because now she can't help but think she's made some mistake and she just wishes he was here to hold her.  
She wants more than anything to have him wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her head and she'll bury her face in his chest just like he always did when she was upset.  
Laura thought this would make it stop, that it would make the pain go away. But it's just intensified. She lays there all night, wondering if this really was the right choice. Even though she knows somewhere in her heart that it was.  
But on the other hand, the more that she thinks about it the more she's wondering if she overreacted. After all, he tried to explain and she just cut him off.

* * *

Eventually she cries herself to sleep and when she wakes up she has the strong urge to close the curtains. Normally she loves the sunshine, but today she isn't in the mood.  
She also has this urge to sit around all day and do nothing, but she knows that won't fix anything. That she needs to get out and do something before she goes mad.  
She calls Raini, who else?  
"Hey, Laura! What's up?" Raini asks cheerfully.  
"Wanna see a movie? Go shopping? I've gotta do something."  
"Woah, woah, woah. Laura, slow down. What's wrong?" All traces of happiness left Raini's voice, and Laura felt quite bad for seemingly ruining her friend's mood.  
"I broke up with Ross last night and I just..." she sighed.  
Raini waited for her to continue, but the taller brunette couldn't seem to find the right words.  
"Sure, Laura, let's do something together," Raini had plans with her good friend Ashley, but Laura needed her. Ashley would surely understand.  
"Thank you..." Laura sighed.  
"Would you mind telling me what happened? Last week you were the most disgustingly cute couple I'd ever seen," Raini joked.  
"It's this whole Ross and Maia thing," Laura shook her head.  
"What? Did he cheat on you?" Raini asked quickly, although she knew that would be very out of character and not at all like their blonde co-star.  
"Well, not really, but... have you seen the pictures? It wasn't exactly his fault, but... their closeness... it hurt, y'know?"  
"Laura, they're just friends. He'd never do anything with her. And besides, doesn't she have a boyfriend? His name isn't coming to mind but I know she does have one!"  
"I never said they did anything, but the media and all the magazines are making their friendship seem like something it isn't-"  
"So what you're saying is you broke up with him because the media is making them look like a couple? The fans are well aware of you and Ross and Maia and..." the older of the two girls stopped to think, "Ramy! That's his name! Who do you think actually belives those dumb articles?"  
"I don't know..." Laura mumbled, ashamed of herself. She had overreacted for sure, but she was confused and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't just tell Ross to stop promoting his stupid movie, and she had no control over what the magazines printed. She had no control over how the public perceived everything. But she lost one of the most important people in her life.  
She felt like an idiot.  
An idiot who didn't feel up to hanging out today.  
"Forget about our plans, I'm not in the mood anymore."  
"Is it because of what I said? I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Raini explained, "all I was trying to say is I can see how happy he makes you. And vice versa. I just didn't want you to lose that special gleam in your eyes you've had for the past 11 months."  
Wow, Raini was right. 11 months. Almost an entire year. And Laura had to go and screw it all up.  
"But the pictures-"  
"You know what Ross told Calum the other day? Huh?"  
"No."  
"He said he wants to marry you. Do you honestly think he'd throw away the 2 years of being in love with you, and the risk he took 11 months ago in telling you, the embarrassment of being rejected with an audience of thousands of his fans, and finally getting his dream girl - the girl he'd been in love with for years now, might I add - all for Maia? Do you?"  
"Well when you put it like that..." Laura muttered. She was feeling dumber by the second.  
"You've got to talk to him, but don't call him, meet with him in person and fix this," Raini said.  
"I know... I will," Laura sighed.  
"Good, I've got to go," Raini told her, "good luck, Laur." And on that note, she hung up.  
She called Ross next, hoping he'd at least answer the phone. He could be a bit dramatic when upset. So she wasn't too surprised when he ignored her call.  
Giving up on Ross, she called his sister. Someone she knew wouldn't ignore her, no matter how upset. Rydel wasn't really one to push her problems aside after all. Well, if you could consider her younger brother's indecisive, confused, heartbroken girlfriend/ex-girlfriend/whatever she was now her problem.  
"Hey, Laura," Rydel didn't sound as friendly as usual, she didn't sound rude, but almost distant. Laura assumed she must've heard Ross' side of the story by now.  
"Rydel... um, this is awkward," Laura let out a small chuckle.  
"Yeah, it is," Rydel agreed.  
"Ross won't answer my calls, do you think you could give him a message?" Laura asked, hoping Rydel wasn't too upset to help. She didn't want to have to resort to calling every one of his family members to make plans to fix this mess. That could take a while.  
"Sure," Rydel complied. Laura couldn't help but smile, phase one of her plan was complete.  
"I just need him to meet me at..." Laura hesitated, she hadn't taken the time to decide where to meet up, "Um... the In N Out Burger on Northway," she quickly said.  
"What time?"  
Laura glanced at her clock, it was noon now, "3:30 is fine by me."  
"Alright, I will," Rydel promised.  
"Thank you so much," Laura said.  
"But just one thing?" Rydel blurted out, as if it was a last minute decision.  
"Yeah?"  
"Please, _please_, don't hurt him, he really is a good guy, I promise," Rydel said, that extra dash of friendliness in her voice again.  
"I'll try, I swear," Laura nodded, although Rydel couldn't see it.  
"Thank you," Rydel breathed a sigh of relief, "I gotta go, it really was nice to talk to you."  
"You too," Laura smiled again. For a moment she thought Rydel might hate her, she wasn't sure what she would do if that happened.  
Now, to figure out what she would say to that Ross Shor Lynch boy.

* * *

**I'm obsessed with Chasing the Beat of My Heart.**  
**That is all.**  
**Good day.**


End file.
